Eng Wah Global
Eng Wah Global is a Singaporean company spans entertainment, properties, hospitality, and lifestyle in Singapore and Malaysia. History * Eng Wah Global Pte Ltd is founded by Mr Goh Eng Wah. Its first cinemas were Happy Theatre and the open-air Victory Theatre, both in Happy World at Geylang began operating in 1945."About Us" * In the 1960s, Mr Goh Eng Wah expanded his cinema chain to Raffles Hotel (Jubilee Hall) and King's Theatre at Tiong Bahru. * In the 1970s & 1980s, it expanded to the new HDB towns in Toa Payoh, Ang Mo Kio, Clementi and Kallang and became the leading film exhibitor and distributor. * On 7 July 1994, the cinema became the first operator to be listed in the SGX 1 as Eng Wah Organisation. At the same time, it also converts its single screen cinemas into entertainment centres at Ang Mo Kio, Toa Payoh and Clementi. * In 1997 to 1999, the group again expanded its cinema chains to newer HDB towns in Bukit Batok, Pasir Ris and Sembawang. It also open its first cinema downtown at Suntec City. * In 2002, it became the first cinema exhibitor in Singapore to implement an on-line loyalty programme named (Friends of Eng Wah) as well as providing the SMS-a-movie service. * In 2003, the group is the first exhibitor outside of the USA to deploy a full 2K Digital Cinema system and first exhibitor in the world to commercially screen a full 2K-enabled digital movie. * In 2004, the group have the most 2K Digital Cineplex in the world. * In 2005, the group signed a deal with Crazy Horse but it closed in 2007. * In 2007, the cinema is one of the first showcase 4D Digital cinema technology with Spiderman 3 on 1 May 2007 at Suntec City. * In 2008, the group went through a reverse handover with Transcu and sold the properties to Mr Goh Eng Wah's company for $99.5 million. * In early 2009, Its Sun Plaza outlet closes. * In 2010, the group announced to spend $100 million to revamp the cinemas and opens Hotel Fort Canning. Toa Payoh and Ang Mo Kio Jubliee cinemas were closed down for mixed retails at the end of that year. * In 2011, Eng Wah Cinemas rebrands itself as WE Cinemas following a renovation at Suntec City * In 2012, West Mall shuts down. * In 2013, Empress Cinema is being rebuilt as 321 Clementi. Meanwhile, Suntec City closes as the mall is undergoing renovations. * In 2015, 321 Clementi opens. Events * The group is the principal partner for the National Day Parade since 2007. * The group is the first to pledge support to Singapore's bid for the Youth Olympics Games 2010. * WE Cinemas hosted the F!rst Film Fest 2012 at Suntec City on 9 April 2012. * WE Cinemas collaborated with Institute of Technical Education for the short film competition to mark its 1st birthday. Awards * Placed among the top 100 Asian companies in CIO Asia’s CIO 100 List. (2005) * Best Service, Best Snack Bar, Best Sound – The Sunday Times (2006) * SPBA Heritage Brand Award Winner (2006) * Selected as one of the "100 Singapore Icons"; a representation of logos, symbols, trademarks and icons that are significant to Singapore’s social history and visual culture. (2010) * THE DESTINASIAN LUXE LIST 2011. * 2011 WINNER OF URA'S ARCHITECTURAL HERITAGE AWARDS"Historic Retreat In The City", The Jakarta Globe, 6 November 2011 Eng Wah Global Operations Cinemas WE Cinemas (Chinese 荣华戏院） is a Singaporean cinema operator managed by Eng Wah Global Pte Ltd. It was previously called Eng Wah Cinemas, but in 2011 it was rebranded as WE Cinemas. In 11 January 2009, Sun Plaza outlet closed, and on the 7 November 2010, Toa Payoh and Ang Mo Kio cinemas were closed to make room for the Hersing Centre (ERA Property Agents) and Jubilee Square shopping mall. In 2011, Eng Wah Cinemas was rebranded as WE Cinemas following the renovation in Suntec City by 10 January 2011. In November 2012, West Mall shuts down and was replaced by Cathay Cineplexes. And on the February 2013, Suntec City shut down and was replaced by Golden Village. Locations WE Cinemas currently has 1 cinema in Singapore. Former locations (as Eng Wah Cinemas) Hotels Eng Wah Global owns 2 hotel properties, one in Singapore and Malaysia respectively. Shopping malls Eng Wah Global owns 2 shopping malls located at the heartland town centres. See also * List of cinemas in Singapore References External links * Category:Cinema chains in Singapore Category:Hotels in Singapore Category:Shopping malls in Singapore